Found Emotions
by Deranged Medicine
Summary: Bulma girlfriend to Zarbon. Find herself fighting her feelings as her and her boyfriend land on Vegetasei to assist the sayians. BV
1. 1

The blue eyes of a ripe woman in her mid twenties stood to the floor as she took in a deep breath. Her round breast and firm butt stood firmly into her tight spandex fitting blue dress. Her pretty face and head full of blue hair just stood facing the ground. A man began ranting more and more at her. Telling her to make sure she got it right next time. The blue head shook softly as a mumble was heard from her lips. The lizard looking creature then swung his tail near his face. It missed her face which made her flinch. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. As her mouth got all dry and tears nearly shot from her eyes.   
  
"You have nearly a month to fix your little mistake, other wise!" The palm of his pale hand began to glow making her nearly jump back a few inches. The lizard like creature then shot his hand into one of his nearest Guards. You could barely make out his green skin and black armor as his body began to burn. Gray ashes then fell were the green skinned guard once was. She swallowed the lump into her throat looking down fearfully at the man.   
  
After the killing the man took off to his space ship along with a few of his men. Frieza had given her a clear warning that a few of his little Guards would be staying on earth to check on her progress every few hours to make sure she had everything done. The woman named Bulma reached to grab something from her pocket. She pulled out a nice layout of the thing she was to build. A nice ki gun with sensing and ki absorber capabilities.   
  
She then shook her head several times before falling to ground. Small tears made their way into her eyes as she thought about her chance of finishing a year project in a mere month. The scientist was good as dead. Her tears then made its way onto her cheeks.   
  
Her lovable boyfriend then walked into the room, in his appeared to be a couple of blue prints of another ki gun with absorbing capabilities. Her boyfriend stopped to look at her pathetic form. He fought the urge to throw the blue prints in her face and leave her on the floor. However, he had agreed that he was have a heart. He sat the blue prints on a near by desk before walking over to her.   
  
She leaned against his chest. "Its, just not right Zarbon a month on a project that will take a fucking year to complete." Her eyes flickered with anger than back to their sadden state. He brought his blue hand to her face wiping the small tear from her eyes. "Look, Bulma I know Frieza, I worked under the man for about ten years as his head guard, I know the man, my point is Frieza won't kill one of his most top scientist, sure he'll nearly kill you but not fully you have nothing to worry about, your not going to be killed at the hands of that man." More tears streamed from her eyes.   
  
Zarbon nearly slapped himself for his harsh words. Well they weren't really harsh coming from him. Plus most people would be thrilled to hear such news. However she cried harder than before. Zarbon brushed the hair from her eyes while kissing her softly on top of her head. "Its going to be ok Bulma, besides knowing you you'll finish up the damn project in about a week." She let out a small smile. One of those smiles that sad people give when they know their about to die. A weak smile.   
  
He then kissed her softly onto her lips making her feel a little bit better. After he parted her lips she went in for another. Kissing him sadly as her hands roamed over his muscular chest. His jaw opened slighting allowing her to entrance her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled with sad and lustful wrestles. Zarbon moved his hands a little up her shirt.   
  
Playing with the lining of her bra a little. Zarbon then found her hooks and was just about to un hook it when the rustling of a voice interrupted them. Both of them turned around to see Bulmas father. His lavender mop top hair style went perfectly with his glasses. His short petite like bones look like they were ready to break. He gave his mustache a short pull before facing them completely.   
  
"I suggest you save your little passionate moments until after Friezas project is complete." Bulma nodded to her father sadly while Zarbon looked like he was ready to choke the man. The doctor then picked up the wrench in which he had originally came to retrieve. "And please, work before pleasure." Zarbon held the urge to throw a ki ball straight through the mans heart.   
  
Bulma simply blinked her eyes now completely dry. Why didn't her father like Zarbon? Was it something he had done? Or was it him trying to keep his daughter out of trouble long as he could. Well, it couldn't be that. Bulma's father insisted on her to spend much time possible when she was with Yamcha. He never seriously cared. However, when Zarbon stepped into the picture her father became very protective over her. He never left them inside the Capsule Corp. building for more than a few seconds alone. Also everytime she even looked at Zarbon for more than five seconds in his presence, she would turn around to meet her fathers angry face.   
  
"Are you hungry Bulma,"Zarbon asked. Bulma waited about five seconds before she answer him with a simple "yes".   
  
At the restaurant   
  
Bulma pigged into her garden salad with a smile on her face. Her fork played with the green food a little before putting into her mouth. Bulma then took a sip of her glass of ice water. After sitting it down she continued her process. Zarbon on the other had some steamed Rice and broccoli. His food sat there looking tasty.   
  
"Bulma, I know very well about what I said when were in your lab, but I have something to ask you that's very urgent, and I need you to answer to it." Bulma sat down her fork looking at him seriously. Zarbon never asked her anything with the seriousness he was expressing to her now. Bulma knew this had to be important.   
  
Zarbon took in a deep breath. "Do you love me Bulma."   
  
Bulma heart stopped for about five seconds. She had no idea what to say. She wasn't the one to express her emotions openly. Bulma couldn't it just wasn't her. In heart she felt like she cared for him. To be honest with herself she didn't know. "I care about, you know that, Zarbon is this going some where." Bulma began to get teary eyed.   
  
"Yes it this, Bulma Vegetasei a planet very far away from here needs me." Zarbon took in another long amount of air.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"I'm ending my time with Frieza for good, the sayians and I are trying to take down Frieza."   
  
Bulma let a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it. "That's good Zarbon, is that why you wanted to know if I loved you, so you can fucking leave me with knowing that you have a Lover that your never going to see again,"She mumbled.   
  
Zarbon shook his head. "I want to know if you can come to Vegetasei with me."   
  
Bulma thought for about ten minutes. It seems like hours to the both of them. "I have to think about it." Zarbon brought his hand in to wipe a piece of hair away from her face, she blocked it away annoyed.   
  
A small smile formed into his head as he watched her play with her garden salad annoyed and sad.   
  
That's chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed it... I know I enjoyed writing it. I don't own Dragonball Z. Im only doing that in the first chapter. I don't own it never will. Well, that's that. I know everyone was a little of out of character. But have no fear it will get better. The characters that is. My writing should also. I'm getting better. Hopefully you all will see it while reading. Also Vegeta will appear next chapter. I'm half way done with it so all I need is some reviews. This is a B/V !!! Well Please review. Reviews mean a lot to me. Also they mean finish story or not to me. 


	2. 2

Bulma sat in the chair of the large space pod looking through her bag of nick nacks. She was trying to find the perfect shade of lip gloss for her arrival to Vegetasei. It took her a while to get use to the idea of her even going to Vegetasei. She wasn't even sure if she made then right decision. With her father telling her not to go. To her mother insisting on her to go. Her father had made it clear to her that she was making the wrong decision. The night before she had boarded the shuttle her father told her many comments. He told her that she was ruining her life. Bulma's father also had told her that Zarbon was using her.   
  
That comment made her question her choice. Also that comment had made her want to leave earth even more. I mean why would her father not want her to go to Vegetasei. He hated Frieza just much as she did. In fact he hated Frieza even more. Bulmas father always told her that loyalty is the best way to go. However, being loyal to Frieza was anything but the best. Frieza was never satisfied. No matter how much she had tried. When Bulma had build a bunch of weapons for him, he had told her that they were hardly enough for his men, he told her that her machines were useless and so was she.   
  
Bulma finally found a pinkish reddish lip gloss hid in between her napkins. Bulma picked the lip gloss up with a smile on her face. She then picked up her lip gloss and added a medium coat to her lips. Smiling she set her lip gloss and mirror down.   
  
"You look nice Zarbon." Bulma gave her boyfriend a smile admiring his armor. Zarbon tossed her one those conceited like smiles. Bulma made sure her tight navy blue spandex shorts were just right along with her pink spandex shirt. Fixing her hair she made sure she was ready for the landing of a life time. Vegetasei was a dark planet. Well, that's why Zarbon told her at least. The grass was a Reddish color along with the sky. Zarbon had also told her to stay close to him. The sayians were told to be very barbaric. Since Bulma wasn't marked she could be taken. Boyfriends and Girlfriends meant nothing to sayians.   
  
They saw they took. Especially the royal family. To them every them every single thing on the planet was theirs. Zarbon made it very clear to her that their relationship shall be known to the sayians.   
  
Bulma could feel her heart beat a little faster as Zarbon begin preparing the ship for landing. The couple made sure they were all strapped in as the ship plunged to the ground. Their seat belts were off with a 'click'. Bulma made sure she had all her and Zarbon capsules in her bag. While Zarbon went straight for the door. His blue fingers found the exit button and hit it roughly. Bulma walked timidly behind him her bag packed.   
  
Vegetasei   
  
The sayian Prince Vegeta crossed his arms with an annoyed look on his handsome face. His long spiky hair sat Straight up while he wore his royal blue spandex along with some armor and a cape. You could easily make out his tight muscles through his spandex.   
  
While his father on the other hand. King of Vegetasei wore black spandex with a red cape and regular colored armor. The sayian Prince apparently got his looks from his father since they looked just alike. The only difference was, His father was taller and had a goatee.   
  
Both men along with the a couple of guards and plain old warriors looked shocked to see such an exotic pair. The two of them look stunning together. Zarbons shoulder length green hair hit his shoulders while her aqua blue hair hit her mid back. The woman was quite curvy and exotic in the men and women eyes. While Zarbon was exotic as well in the men and women eyes. Zarbon made his way over the ramp first. While Bulma trailed behind him.   
  
The Royal pair awaited their bows. Zarbon got to his knee when he reached the bottom. While the woman looked at him in confusion then bowed. Both then got up at about the same time.   
  
"Welcome back to Vegetasei Zarbon". The king turned to look at the woman with blue eyes. He stared at her for about five seconds looking her up and down. The woman looked about the same age as his Son. Which meant she was an adult. He could take her. Although she looked awfully fragile. He imagined if Zarbon could do it so could he. "Welcome to Vegetasei Woman." The sayian King then proceeded to toss her a flirtatious smile. Bulma held her tongue back. How dare he call her a woman! Also how dare he smile at her like that. Well he didn't know her name. She let out an unsettle breath of air running her hand through her hair.   
  
"Your highness may you call me Bulma,"She let out one her smiles. The king looked at her again. His eyes zoomed over her body again.   
  
Bulma could feel her face getting red. Nothing bothered her more than being looked at as if she was a piece of meat. "I could take this shirt if you want,"She replied as if she was serious. The King looked at her, not sensing her sarcasm. "Now your using that head of yours." Bulma was lost for words. Thankfully for her Zarbon covered her. "King Vegeta, she is to mated to me."   
  
Bulma wanted to wrap her arms around Zarbon at that very moment. A gruffly voice behind the King awnsered for him. "Are you sure about that Zarbon, tell me is she your mate or your whore." Bulma gasp face now completely red. She balled her tiny fist up and held them at her waist. _How dare He!_   
  
Bulma was just about to say something when Zarbon gave her one of those looks. She quickly closed her mouth. Bulma knew what that look meant. Her mouth was shut until dinner.   
  
** Dinner **   
  
Bulma sat at the large table right next to Zarbon. Many elite's sat there as well. Along with royalty of course. The Prince and The King Of Vegetasei sat across from her. She sipped the water like liquid trying her best not to chime in on the conversation which was taking place before her.   
  
"Frieza already know that Earth and Vegetasei are rebelling, what he doesn't is when. I say the less time we give him the better,"Zarbon told them.   
  
A obese sayian shook his head. "I have two reports saying that a planet called Naderis is rebelling as well, in fact there starting war with Frieza as speak".   
  
The Prince of the sayians Vegeta, shook his head. "Why I say we should start a war with him while Naderis is in war with him."   
  
Most of the sayians at the table agreed with the Prince. They all let out mumbles of 'yes' while taking gulps of their meal. Bulma got herself another ear ful while taking a polite sip of her soup. Bulma could feel the sayian kings eyes on her as she ate. She tried her best not to look in his direction. However, she couldn't help to give him one those side glances. Bulma head then turned towards the door. Her eyes admired the golden exit with pure admiration. _Maybe. I'll get me one of those when I get back home_   
  
Bulma finished her soup in a record of time. Well, for her at least. A beautiful woman, Bulma assumed a slave brought in the dessert. Bulma noticed the cake looking substance before her. It looked very similar to a strawberry cake. Bulma brought her fork in for the first time. She ate her cake like substance slowly. She wanted to savor the flavors. Bulma went in for bite after bite. The King watched her eat her cake. The man watched her dive in her fork time after time. Her mouth circling the fork. The sayian King told himself that she was doing that on purpose. Her pathetic 'boyfriend' the sayian believed that's what they called Themselves.   
  
Didn't seem to mind. The sayian King watched as the fool stupidly ate his korso with one of those idiotic looks on his face. Did he not realize that he had her? The sayian King watched her lick the fork another time. He could feel his groan tighten as he thought of perverted thoughts. She did look quite delicious. How he wished he could eat her like she was eating the korso. To savor her. To take in small bites of her. To lick her softly and slowly. The sayian king left the room swiftly. He imagined her pathetic little eyes didn't even see him leave. The sayian King only hoped that no one saw his condition.   
  
The sayian Prince on the other hand, finished up his korso in a matter of time. He could smell his idiotic Father's arousal. The fool had a blinding lust for that woman. He could sense it from the minute she walked her sluttish legs down that ramp. Her body walked close to that fool Zarbon. Like he was honestly going to save her from anything. Vegeta didn't like Zarbon. At least that's what he told himself that. He had left Frieza a while back. But that didn't change anything. Although he didn't really have a choice. Vegeta knew that since had worked for Frieza as well. It took him a while to finally set free from him.   
  
The sayian Prince gave her a quick once over. Sure she was beautiful to him. Very beautiful to him. However, he had better things. He had the most beautiful sayian women under his finger tips. All of them wanted him. And most of them had him. He always fucked one or two of the sayian women. Each of them having their very own special talents. He licked and glanced across the table. He could tell the sluttish human was doing something to Zarbon. One of her hands was under table. Plus, Zarbon had one of those looks on his face.   
  
He knew them all to well. Hell, he made those looks. His eyes wanted her there, however he couldn't have her here. Vegeta took a sip from his goblet. Maybe he would pay one of those sayian women's who lusted after him. Maybe he would pay two a visit. Vegeta let out a smirk thinking of all the names. that came to his mind. Or all the faces. He picked up his goblet and took about two more sips. His eye brow raised in mild interest as the sluttish woman and Zarbon left the room. Both of them walking hastily to the exit.   
  
Of course not before bowing to him. Zarbon told a lie that he wanted to catch up on his sleep. While the woman let out silent moans of need. He could hear them. And again he was a sayian. He could smell their arousal. After about five minutes after they left he left. He wanted to get his hands on of the very females that lusted after him.   
  
Vegeta made his way into one of the local clubs. Sayians danced their hearts out. While other sayians kissed felt on each other. Music blasted against one of the windows. The hard material of the windows looked as if it was ready to crash. He sat down in a seat the far right of the club. Not long after he sat down a woman sat at the opposite side of him. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. Her body wasn't all that bad either.   
  
She had a drink by her side. A nice choca. A mix which consisted of Vegetasei finest Vodka and a blend of juice with crushed ice. She took a sip of it slowly. Her black lip stick stuck to the glass. She noticed him as she turned around to look around the room. Her eyes caught hold of him. She gave him a good look over. Her mind register that he was the Prince Of Vegetasei.   
  
"What's a man like you doing in a club like this,"Her soft voice asked with hint of seduction.   
  
He raised a thin eye brow. "I was looking for a woman".   
  
She flashed him a smile. "What kind of woman?"   
  
"A woman that can satisfy my every need, yet leave me wanting more."   
  
The woman was a bit shocked at his answer. She gave him another smile. "How can I be that woman?" She made sure they were about an inch apart.   
  
The sayian Prince smirked at her. "Oh, I'm sure you know." One of his hands made its way to the back of her tight leather pants. He reached his hand in there slowly bringing one her her strings up a little.   
  
She let out a small moan. She knew this was one of the many things to come. Oh, how much she wanted his talented hands to be fulfilling her every need. She had heard many tales of what he was like in bed. The tales proved that he was something. However there was certain tale that she couldn't not let happen. A tale that proved that he was all about his selfish desires. A tale that said she pleasured him without any pleasure from him. Sure he gave his. But orally that wasn't the case.   
  
She brought his other hand to one of full breast. She let him touch her. While the sayian Prince knew that this was to be another of on those nights. He let her hands fill on his manhood. He didn't mind. He didn't not mind on bit. But soon this was be all over. He would drive into this slut hard. The little slut had no idea what she getting into. The sayian Prince got up from his seat slowly. She followed him closely. He already could tell she was happy.   
  
When they reached the Prince room. They kissed about five minutes before indulging into sexual fantasies. Well, at least his had been fulfilled. Well, her's did also. Except her little oral fantasy. Vegeta chuckled softly as he laid in his royal blue silky covers. She laid on the right side of him. He assumed she was sleep.   
  
Vegeta watched her sleep. He looked at her sweat covered hair. Shaking his head he made his way to his bathroom. He needed a shower badly.   
  
** In Bulma And Zarbons Room **   
  
She gave him one final kiss as she pulled away from him. Her smile was a mile wide. She made sure the sheets were covering her body nicely. Her boyfriend on the other closed his eyes. Both of them ready for some sleep. However, their thoughts came crashing down as a woman screamed in pleasure her Princes name.   
  
"Prince Vegeta."   
  
"Oh Yes."   
  
"Harder!"   
  
"You are so amazing!"   
  
Bulma could feel herself getting a little hot already. She captured her boyfriend in another Kiss.   
  
I'm all done with that chapter. This story is a Strong R. I hope everyone liked it! Well I hope this update was soon enough. I;m going to start working on chapter three in a second. Thanks to the reviewers this chapter was possible. Well, I have nothing more to say except. Please Review.   
  



End file.
